


Down Time

by neutrinobomb



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: After a difficult mission, Morty needs some down time. Rick decides to indulge. AB/DL ageplay and incest. Don't like, don't read.





	Down Time

     “Rick,” Morty called out, exhausted.

    Rick stopped at the door of the spaceship and looked back at the teen. They were both covered in bruises and scrapes and dirt from this last mission that they had somehow survived.

    “…Pignores. I need to go to Pignores. Not home.”

     Rick made a soft noise and looked closer at Morty. The kid did look even more haggard than usual. It looked like he was just barely holding himself together. This request was not something too unusual for them and he nodded his assent.

    “Alright. Get in and we’ll go. L-Lucky for you I can rest and get patched up there too,” Rick snorted.

     Morty smiled softly. He knew Rick didn’t hate it as much as he pretended. This was just a change in plans and Rick was only comfortable if he was the one changing plans. Morty settled in the passenger seat and slowly started to relax as Rick steered the ship towards the pale green planet.

     Rick landed in front of a large center and immediately started rooting around for a couple of bags. It was the only building for miles and was surrounded by the softest, sweetest smelling grasses and flowers. Ones first impression would be of a spa.

     Morty got out, favoring one side a little, and followed Rick inside.

     “Hello there, are you two interested in separate packages or one for the both of you?”

     The front desk was manned by an alien that, to Earthlings at least, seemed like a female of her species. Rick had become pretty familiar with the Aramlians and the cybernetic enhancements that actually denoted what they considered the gender lines.

     “A single package for both of us. A caretaker and a little.”

     “Very good, sir. We have a one-night package for eighty-nine Chronocredits. We’re also running a special package right now: a Master suite with two bedrooms, one a nursery and one with a King sized bed. Full discrete staff service. Three hundred Chronocredits for one night or four hundred for two.”

     Rick smirked softly. He knew those rooms and they were _very_ nice and _very_ private compared to the standard rooms. He glanced back at Morty and really took in just how tired and injured he was.

     “Two nights in the Master suite.” Rick handed over a well-worn debit card for his alien bank account. He could feel Morty thrumming with excitement beside him.

     “Alright, we’ll go ahead and charge half now and put a hold on the other half until you check out. Please keep that in mind if you intend to use your card over the next two days.” Rick was handed two cards back, one being the room key, and he tucked his debit card back in his wallet.

     “Thanks, bro. Loving the new eye upgrade. Looks great!” Rick called out over his shoulder as he led Morty to the elevator.

     Morty smiled softly and looked at Rick when they were safely shut away in the elevator. “I-I-I can’t believe you’re actually springing for a-for a suite. Y-You never do that.”

     “I _rarely_ do that, Morty,” Rick amended, “Besides, I can tell you need it.”

     Morty’s smiled widened at that.

     The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and Rick led Morty down the hallway. The doors were spaced out further than on the lower floors. This floor was nothing but suites and it was very quiet compared to the floors they usually stayed on. Rick found their room and opened the door with a bit of a flourish.

     Morty walked in and immediately sank into one of the plush, overlarge armchairs. He winced a little and Rick frowned.

     “Alright…I’m going to go take a shower and change. Y-You stay there for now,” Rick said softly.

     Morty yawned and nodded. “Okay, Ri,” he mumbled as he got comfortable.

     Rick showered quickly, barely spending three minutes under the spray. He had a few scrapes and bruises that looked worse now that he was cleaned up but nothing seemed to need immediate care. He changed into a pair of very worn in jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing the first aid kit supplied by the room and Morty’s bag.

     Rick smiled softly when he found Morty dozing in the armchair. He set the bag and kit in the free chair and took a pack of body wipes out of Morty’s bag.

     “M-Mort-Mort, I need you to wake up,” Rick said softly, gently shaking Morty’s shoulder. The kid groaned and opened his eyes. “I know. You’ll get to sleep soon. But I-I gotta clean you up and get you changed.”

     Morty yawned and nodded. He sat up a bit straighter so Rick could tug his shirt off. He shivered at the first touch of the cool wipe but he soon relaxed into the gentle touches.

     Rick frowned a little as he cleaned the dirt off of Morty to reveal the extent of the bruises and cuts. Luckily, it appeared to be mostly bruising. A cut on his arm started bleeding again as Rick cleaned him off so he grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit to patch it up.

     “Alright, Mort-Mort, let’s get these jeans off.”

     Morty made a soft noise and Rick could tell he was starting to really relax into his Little headspace. He didn’t make the younger one move but started to tug his shoes and socks off. He unzipped Morty’s jeans and hooked his fingers in the waistbands of his jeans and underwear.

     “Lift up, Mort,” Rick murmured, tugging the fabric down his legs once the boy had lifted his hips.

     Rick opened Morty’s bag and took out a changing pad. He spread it out on the ground and held his hands out to Morty. “Alright, c-come on. Let’s get you changed.”

     Morty eagerly, though a bit sluggishly, pressed himself into Rick’s hands.

     Rick snorted and laid the teen out on the changing pad. He ran a couple of body wipes along his legs and groin to make sure he was all clean before he took out the diaper kit. Rick helped Morty lift his hips and he put a diaper in place before dusting Morty’s groin with powder and taping it up. He grabbed a t-shirt out of the bag and gently wrestled the boy’s gangly limbs into it.

     “Alright, Mort-Mort. Bed time.” Rick stood and carefully picked Morty up. The teen was growing like a weed now but he managed to hold him securely all the same.

     “Daddy,” Morty whined as he nuzzled Rick’s shoulder, realizing he was being taken to the nursery and not the bedroom.

     “I know, but for now you’re going to sleep in this comfortable crib.” Rick laid him down gratefully and tucked his blankie in with him.  

      Morty pouted and Rick held up a bright green pacifier with planets on the shield. He popped it in the boy’s mouth and watched as he immediately started to suckle and calm. Morty nuzzled his blankie and closed his eyes.

     Rick leaned down and kissed his temple before backing out of the room.

     Rick found a few quick options for a meal in the small kitchen and he made himself something warm. He looked closer at a few of his injuries and applied some bandages, eating with one hand periodically while he doctored himself.

     He finally crawled into the wonderful, large bed and he turned on the monitor for Morty’s room. His boy was exhausted and was already asleep. Rick soon followed, with a soft, rolling ball of excitement for the next morning in the pit of his stomach.

 

     Morty blinked against sunlight. Why were his curtains open? He always kept them closed. He sat up and it all hit him at once: he was sore, he was in a crib, he was diapered, he had his blankie and his binkie. His mind was instantly soothed.

     He sat up on his knees and looked around. The room was nice. But something was missing. No, not something. Someone. He whimpered softly and his pacifier dropped to the mattress.

     “R…Rick? D-D-Daddy? Daddy?” Morty whined and called out, looking with wide eyes towards the door.

      Morty didn’t notice the monitor that was amplifying his calls in the next bedroom. The calls jolted Rick awake and he stumbled out of bed and into the nursery. Morty’s cries started to calm almost immediately but he was still quick to soothe the other.

     “H-Hey, Mort-Mort. It’s alright. Everything’s alright. It’s morning now,” Rick cooed and murmured as he lowered the side of the crib so Morty could be more easily picked up.

     Morty lifted his arms and eagerly pressed into Rick’s hold. He was glad to know that he wasn’t left alone but he was still upset at having to wake up that way.

     Rick chuckled softly at how clingy Morty was and he pat the boy’s back. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I sh-sh-shouldn’t have let you wake up alone. But I can promise you a good breakfast.”

      Rick took Morty into the kitchen. He checked his diaper and found it dry. “Hmm, that’ll change soon,” he murmured. He got Morty settled in the adult-sized high chair and gave him a spaceship toy to keep him occupied while he made breakfast.

     For himself, Rick brewed coffee and made bacon and scrambled eggs. Morty got something a little more nourishing and simple. A sippy cup of milk was set down first and then a plastic plate with matching cutlery that was topped with an English muffin with jam, apple slices, and peanut butter. If he got Morty’s stomach full now, he would be less stroppy throughout the morning.

     Morty usually didn’t eat a breakfast like this though. He tended to just grab a granola bar or a bowl of cereal. It was always Rick’s little breakfasts that caused him to have a bit of a slip of his mindset. He made a face but when he looked up and saw Rick looking at him expectantly he started to slip in again. This was his option right now. Eat this or throw a fit and be promptly corrected.

     Rick relaxed when he saw Morty give in to the breakfast placed in front of him. It was odd to him that this was the major battle of his headspace but it was whatever to him. He polished off his own food quickly and decided to humor Morty a little.

Rick picked up an apple slice and dipped it in the peanut butter. He smirked softly and flew it around in front of the kid. Morty giggled a little at his antics.

     “O-Open for the spaceship, Mort-Mort.”

     Morty let out a louder giggle before opening his mouth dutifully and eating the apple slice whole.

     “Good boy! We may have to get you a treat; you’re being so good today!”

     “Treat?”

     Rick nodded and picked up another apple slice. “Yeah, a treat. B-But you gotta keep being good.”

     Morty grinned and nodded. “I can do that!”

     With that promise, breakfast passed quickly. Rick cleaned up before carrying Morty into the living room. He sat him on the floor and took out the toys that were packed. He sat down a little more carefully and sat with his back against one of the armchairs.

     Morty happily started to play with his blocks and spaceship. After a few moments, one hand started to feel around in search of his pacifier. Just as his fingertips brushed over the handle it was picked up by someone else.

     Rick chuckled at the affronted and the pouty look he got when Morty turned in search of the disappearing paci. “Open up, little one,” he murmured. He popped the pacifier into Morty’s mouth and grinned. He had considered bringing it with them on every adventure if only because it was such a good way to shut the boy up.

     “I-I’ll put on some cartoons. After lunch we-we can keep playing and watch a movie. You can pick the movie.”

     Morty smiled behind his pacifier and nodded quickly.

     Rick chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Good boy.” He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. While this place didn’t have Interdimensional Cable, there was a wide range of channels with most of them being kid-friendly.

     Morty glanced up at the TV at the sound of an alien cartoon. It was one they had found the first time they came here and it was instantly Morty’s favorite. He liked watching the adventures of the cute little aliens in a language he only knew a handful of words for. It made him really feel like a baby just barely getting a grasp on talking and understanding language.

     Rick played with him for the next hour. It was surprisingly easy to keep his boy happy and calm. When he glanced at the clock and saw how much time had passed since breakfast, though, he had to stop playing to check Morty’s diaper.

     Morty started and he whined a little when he felt the finger slip into the waistband of his diaper. He hated these checks. He would use the diaper if he felt like it but Rick liked to enforce a “24/7 use” rule.

     “Mm, baby boy you’re awfully dry. And you haven’t gone since yesterday.”

     Morty shook his head and turned back to his toys in an attempt to ignore Rick.

     Rick snorted but he pulled his finger back and pat Morty’s backside a little awkwardly since the boy was still sitting. “I’m going to get started on lunch. Don’t make yourself sick trying to hold it in.”

     Morty didn’t say anything as Rick got up and headed into the kitchenette.

     Rick was planning to go all out for their dinner since they would be checking out the next day. Lunch needed to be simpler but just as filling and easy for Morty to eat. He glanced at him periodically to make sure he was okay.

     “Alright, Mort-Mort, l-lunch time,” he called nearly a half hour later. He watched as Morty crawled over to him, glad that he wasn’t putting up a fight about more play time.

     “Here we go, kiddo,” Rick murmured as he carefully picked him up and settled him in the high chair again.

     “Hungry,” Morty said, a bit of a whine in his voice and pouting a little.

     “I know, little one. I know.”

      Rick turned back to the counter and grabbed Morty’s lunch. He set the sippy cup of juice down before the plate to give Morty a little bit of a surprise. He had made a PB&J that he cut into a star. There were also a couple of bite-sized brownies and a small handful of chips that looked a lot like Cheetos.

     Morty giggled a little and happily picked up his sandwich.

     Rick relaxed and he turned towards his own food. He picked up his own, whole, sandwich and started to eat. He noticed how quickly Morty drank his juice and he ticked up a brow. If the boy kept doing that, he was going to be very uncomfortable soon.

     Morty noticed his sippy cup was empty and he looked up at Rick. He only had a few chips and a brownie left but he wanted juice to wash them down with. He smiled softly and bat his eyes. “Daddy…juice, please?”

     Rick snorted and took the sippy cup to refill it. “Drink it slower. I don’t want you to give yourself a certain stomach ache.”

     Morty ignored him and was just happy to get his sippy cup back. He finished off his lunch but kept a tight hold on his juice. “Down, Daddy! Please?” he quickly tacked on.

     Rick chuckled and took Morty out of the high chair. He kept Morty held close to him though and he checked his diaper again.

     Morty whined and squirmed against Rick’s hold. “No! Let me go…”

     “Morty, you can’t ignore this,” Rick said firmly, “By now you should have to go to the bathroom and if you keep holding it in it’s going to get painful and it could make you sick.”

     Morty sniffled and shook his head. “Don’t wanna! I don’t wanna use it!”

     Rick grasped Morty’s chin and made the boy look at him. He gave him a look that was far from stern and Morty immediately knew what Rick wanted to hear.

     “Green,” he mumbled, hating that he had to come out his space even just this little bit.

     Rick nodded and he held Morty tighter to him. “Little boys don’t get a say in this. Y-You’re too young to use the bathroom.” He moved a hand lower to rest on Morty’s stomach. “And you promised me you would be a good boy today so that I could give you a treat.” He punctuated this reminder by pressing down on Morty’s abdomen.

     Morty gasped and grimaced. He clenched his legs together and shook his head. “N-No, please…I-I’ll be good but-but let me-”

     “Nuh uh, Morty. Good boys listen to their Daddy.” Rick pressed down a little more insistently and watched as Morty finally let go.

     The boy whimpered and whined as he finally pissed. It had been bothering him for the last hour but he was so sure he could hold out. This felt _so good_ though. He sagged against Rick when he was done, sniffling softly.

     “There we go, Mort-Mort,” Rick murmured, cradling him close.

     Morty sniffled and tucked his face into Rick’s chest. He felt better physically but he was still very put out about having to do that. The cuddling was nice though.

     Rick kissed the top of Morty’s head before pulling away. “I know, I know,” he said in response to a whine the action caused. “But we gotta get you outta-outta that wet diaper.”

     Morty sniffled and nodded, allowing Rick to lead him into the living room. He waited patiently for Rick to lay out the mat and the supplies though he did squirm a little at the uncomfortable feeling of the diaper.

     “Lay down M-Mort-Mort,” Rick said softly, helping guide the teen down. He gently squeezed Morty’s hips before undoing the tabs and starting the change.

     Morty relaxed as Rick took care of him. He whined when the diaper was opened to the cool air but he was gently shushed and soothed. He was starting to smile a little when Rick finished up.

     “Da…”

     “Yeah, all better, huh?” Rick snorted and helped Morty sit up. “Now, I did promise a movie after lunch. Whaddya wanna watch?”

     Morty scooted over to his toys and thought it over. He made a soft noise and looked up at Rick. “Toy Story?” he asked softly.

     Rick smiled softly even though he wanted to groan. He was not a fan of the animation in that movie but he knew Morty had grown up watching it and it had a soft spot to the kid. “Alright, Toy Story. And then Hercules?”

     Morty smiled and nodded.

     Rick ruffled Morty’s hair and got up to look through the bag for Morty’s movies. He put Toy Story in and sat back down by the boy.

     While the movie played, Rick helped Morty build towers with his building blocks and having his little action figures climb them and destroy them. It still seemed rather monotonous to Rick but the look on Morty’s face more than made up for it.

     When the credits for that movie rolled, Rick changed out the disc for Hercules.

     “Alright, I’ll watch half of this with you, then I’m gonna start on dinner,” Rick said as he sat down with Morty.

     The boy whined a little at that. He abandoned his toys to instead cuddle up to Rick. It seemed a better way to use the time.

      Rick smiled and drew Morty’s blankie over the boy. He happily held him as the Muses started to sing.

     As the movie progressed, Rick felt Morty’s body go lax and heavier in his hold. He kept holding the kid until his halfway mark. He carefully laid him down on the floor to keep napping while he stepped into the kitchenette.

     Morty woke an hour later and he blinked blearily at the DVD menu on the screen. He sat up and yawned before looking towards the noises in the kitchenette. Curiosity piqued, he crawled over and looked up at Rick with large eyes.

     Rick turned from putting a pan in the oven and jumped when he saw Morty. “J-Jesus kid, y-y-you scared me…”

     Morty giggled and moved closer to Rick. “Wh-Whatcha making?”

     “Your favorite,” Rick said softly, knowing he making big Morty’s favorite and not little Morty’s, “roasted veggies, mashed potatoes, and pan-seared steak.”

     Morty blinked, looking more like his normal self for a moment, before smiling softly. “Good!”

     Rick chuckled and got his sippy cup to give him a little “tide me over” until dinner was ready. “How’s your diaper?” he asked as he crouched down to give him the sippy cup.

     Morty blushed and eagerly stuck the sippy cup in his mouth. “Still dry,” he mumbled around the mouthpiece.

     Rick chuckled and straightened to continue cooking. “Uh huh. I expect it to not be within an hour of finishing dinner. We gotta-gotta make sure you’re not i-i-i-i-didn’t do any damage holding it that long.”

     Morty nodded. He knew Rick was right. Just sucked that he was right.

     He watched Rick cook, absolutely enamored with it. The older man had the same single-minded focus he had like when he worked on an experiment, but it was softer. He looked relaxed. Sometimes he even started humming. Morty could sometimes recognize the songs if it was old Flesh Curtain songs or more current songs but every now and then Rick would hum something completely unfamiliar. Morty was sure it was songs from Rick’s own childhood.

     Rick eventually made two plates and he turned to face Morty with his hands on his hips.

     “Alright, mister, into your high chair.”

     Morty giggled and lifted his arms for Rick.

     Rick scooped Morty up and settled him into the highchair. He refilled the sippy cup and set it and Morty’s plate in front of him. He heard Morty’s stomach grumble and he chuckled softly. “I know,” he murmured, kissing his forehead. “Dig in.”

     Rick grabbed one of the chairs from the little bistro style table included in the kitchenette and pulled it over by Morty’s highchair so they were eating with each other.

     Morty had tucked eagerly into his food and had ignored what Rick was doing until he realized Rick was right next to him. He looked up at the older man and blinked owlishly.

      Rick chuckled and leaned forward to bump his nose against Morty’s. “Hey, baby boy,” he murmured.

      Morty blushed but smiled softly.

     Rick pulled back and let the boy continue eating. He had to admit that this was the best version of this meal he had made in a long while. Especially if the way Morty was eating it was anything to go by.

     Their meal passed by quicker than Rick had intended. He put the dishes in the sink and scooped Morty out of the highchair.

     “It’s bedtime, baby boy,” he murmured, “Let’s get ready for bed.”

     This was the start of their last night Bedtime Routine. Morty knew the shift by heart and he smiled as he nuzzled Rick’s shoulder.

      Rick sat Morty down on the bathroom counter and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed the boy’s teeth for him and combed his hair. He had to use a little bit of water to get a more stubborn cow lick down.

      Once that was done, Rick carried him into the bedroom. He sat Morty on the bed and gently pulled his t-shirt off. He lifted each of Morty’s feet up in turn and took his socks off as well. He guided Morty to lay back against the pillows and he stripped himself down to his boxers.

     Morty watched Rick with hooded eyes. He was warm and relaxed with just the barest stirrings of arousal swirling in his stomach.

     Rick gently crawled up the bed and lay down on his side. Large warm hands guided Morty to lay down in front of him as the little spoon. One arm slipped under the pillow to cradle Morty’s head and neck while his free hand gently ran along Morty’s chest.

     Morty shivered and his eyes slipped shut. He minutely pressed his chest forward into Rick’s hand as he plucked at and played with his dusky nipples. He wasn’t moaning like he did when Rick did this at other times but it was still certainly affecting him.

     Rick kissed Morty’s neck and ran his hand down to the edge of his diaper. He teased at the waistband for a few moments before he tugged at the tapes.

     “Lift your leg for me, baby,” he whispered.

     He tugged the diaper away once Morty’s legs spread and he tossed it aside. He wrapped his hand around Morty’s cock and slowly stroked. The boy was only at half mast but his age and interest quickly got him the rest of the way.

     “R-Rick…pl-please…”

     “I got you,” Rick murmured.

     He leaned over and grabbed the lube the resort provided in the room. He hitched Morty’s leg over his own so he could get better access to his hole. He lubed his fingers and started a slow, easy fingering to stretch him out.

     Morty wanted this to go faster but, after a few unsuccessful attempts to get Rick to speed up, he finally relaxed into it. His eyes slipped half-shut and he went utterly pliant for Rick. His cock dribbled lazily onto the cover and he let out very soft moans as Rick sporadically brushed against his prostate.

     Rick finally pulled his fingers out and he grabbed the lube again. He slicked up his cock and tossed the bottle over his shoulder. He spread Morty’s legs a bit wider and he gripped the sensitive skin between his shoulder and his neck with his teeth as he slowly eased his cock into the teen.

     Morty gasped but between the hold and the lazy stretching there was absolutely no pain. Just a feeling of fullness. He lay still as he took Rick in and exhaled shakily as the older man finally settled fully inside him.

     “Rick…”

     “I know,” he whispered.

       They stayed on their sides as Rick rocked into Morty. He crossed his arm across his chest to hold onto his shoulder and keep him tucked right close to him. It never reached the frenzied movements of their other sexcapades but it wasn’t meant to. This was different. This was special.

     And it still drove Morty insane.

     He was squirming and trying to rock back harder against Rick. He was trying to take hold of his cock but Rick kept blocking him.

     “Rick,” he whined, breaking the relaxing moment somewhat, “Rick please!”

     “You’ll come eventually. Y-You always do.” Rick nipped at Morty’s neck. A little harder than the mood called for. A little warning. “Trust me.”

     Morty whined and whimpered but he let his hands drop. He just let himself be and feel everything Rick did to him. His orgasm seemed to creep up on him once he wasn’t so desperate for it. He let out a gasp as it started and Rick stroked him through it. He was getting oversensitive, but Rick still hadn’t come and he could feel the man chasing his own release.

     “Rick…Daddy…please Rick…give it to me…I want it…want you to come in me…please, please Daddy…come in me Rick,” Morty babbled, his words a bit slurred.

     Rick groaned and he thrust as hard as this position would let him. He stilled as he came and his teeth closed down against over Morty’s shoulder. His hips shuddered forward a couple of times as he emptied into Morty and once his orgasm was done he just lay there. He pant softly into Morty’s ear, knowing the sound would keep Morty in a vague state of arousal.

     Morty whined softly and pressed his shoulders back into Rick’s chest.

     “Rick…”

     “I know,” he murmured.

     Rick carefully pulled his softening length out, rubbing Morty’s side as he winced. He sat up and took out the towlettes the room provided, and he gently cleaned the teen. He used one to clean between his legs and another he used to wipe the sweat off his skin. He went slowly and wiped off his arms, torso, and legs.

     Morty made a pleased sound and his eyes slipped shut. He was half-asleep by the time Rick stopped and tucked him under the blankets.

     Rick slipped under the blankets and pressed up to Morty. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. With the sure knowledge that he was out like a light, as he usually was after sex, Rick allowed himself a little more of vulnerability. He nuzzled the back of Morty’s head and sighed softly.

     “Love you, kid,” he murmured.

     Morty smiled softly but didn’t move or say anything.

 

     Rick woke first in the morning. He kissed Morty’s temple and got up to get dressed. He packed up everything except a change of clothes for the kid. He knew they had a few hours before they had to check out but he knew Beth was going to start wondering where Morty was if they didn’t get home soon.

     By the time Morty woke, Rick had breakfast ready. He dressed in the clothes Rick had laid out for him. He was back in his jeans and t-shirt that he normally wore and he slipped his tennis shoes back on. He made his way out to the little kitchenette and he smiled softly at Rick.

     “Morning.”

     “M-Morning, Morty.”

      Morty picked up a slice of bacon and Rick nudged a plate closer to him.

     “’m not gonna eat all that.”

     Rick snorted, spearing fried egg onto his fork. He gave Morty a look but said nothing. They may not be in that mindset but he wasn’t just going to let the kid not eat. He was still growing and still a stick. He needed the food.

     Morty rolled his eyes and finished the bacon. He picked up the fork and poked around the plate and nibbled here and there.

     Rick eventually took his plate to clean up and Morty grinned at him.

     “Whatever. Go grab the bags. Y-Your mom’s probably starting to notice we’re gone.”

     Morty snorted but dutifully went to grab their bags from the living room.

     “Doubt it.”

     Rick met him by the door with the room keys.

      “Can we stop on the way back?”

     “What for?”

     “Ice cream.”

     Rick closed the door and he smirked softly to himself before he let his face fall back to its normal expression.

     “Yeah, whatever, kid. I think there’s time for that.”

     Morty smiled wide. “Thanks! Love you, Rick!” He slung his arm around Rick and hugged him tightly.

     Rick blushed a little but he returned the one-armed hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of Morty’s head as they entered the elevator, running his fingers through the kid’s hair.

     “I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
